Night of the Tryfids
"Night of the Tryfids" is the fourth quest in the multiplayer UnEpic series. It is suggested for 3 players (level 7 - 8) Notable Loot *1 Amethyst Dolphin (+1 with Red Key and Blue Key) *1 Amber Eagle *Gelita (Unique Wand) *Lighting Pumpkin *Red Essence (Requires Red Key and Blue key) Traps * Trap #1 is a fake section of platform in the center of the highest platform. Jump from one side to the other to avoid falling into the spikes. * Trap #2 is just like Trap #1 but the fake part of the platform is moved to the right third. Jump from the center to the next lower platform. Night of the Tryfids - Trap 1.png|Trap #1 Night of the Tryfids - Trap 2.png|Trap #2 Puzzles * Puzzle #1 requires one player to step on the pressure plate to the left while the other jumps in time with the water pipe. If the player on the pressure plate hops up and down and the player on the pipe continuously presses jump, the player on the pipe will hover near roof of that section. From hear you can use any ranged abilities to kill the enemies. Once all enemies are dead, a ladder will appear and you can loot the Blue Key from the chest. * Puzzle #2 is a section filled with purple mist. While inside the mist your screen will go black. Either blindly flail around until you loot stuff or have a coop partner guide you through it. * Puzzle #3 is the same as Puzzle #2 just longer. At the end of the maze like mist, you can loot the Red Key and pull the lever for an easy exit from the maze. * Puzzle #4 is a trial of patience. On the top of the screen a green slime will walk back and forth stepping on a pressure plate that activates the water pipe. You need to time jumping with the water pipe with when the green slime steps on the pressure plate. Note: There is a slight delay between the pressure plate being pressed and the pipe being activated. Night of the Tryfids - Puzzle 1.png|Puzzle #1 Night of the Tryfids - Blue Key Location.png|Blue Key Location Night of the Tryfids - Puzzle 2.png|Puzzle #2 Night of the Tryfids - Puzzle 3.png|Puzzle #3 Night of the Tryfids - Red Key Location.png|Red Key Location Night of the Tryfids - Puzzle 4.png|Puzzle #4 Secrets * Secret #1 is the only real secret in this level. Before using the zip line, hit the wall to your right to reveal a hidden door. Within the door is just a light, until you ignite that torch and the ones after the zip line and through the door. After that's done, a ladder in the hidden room will reveal leading to two coffins. Night of the Tryfids - Secret 1.png|Secret #1 Night of the Tryfids - Secret 1 -1.png|Secret #1 Part 2 Boss The boss at the end of "Night of the Tyrfids" is Arbolus . Category:Maps